Monster Execution Squad
by Naraxis
Summary: The story of my OC, Trace Legacy, and his time as a Monster Hunter working for the M.E.S.


Chapter 1 - Page 1

Welcome to Moga Village

* * *

Intro

_The lands outside of the Schrade Region, in the remote parts of the world, lies a small town. Moga Village is a peaceful village near the ocean with fishermen, farmers and workers live in serenity. While the village suffers from frequent monster attacks however, one day an earthquake appears and the residents of Moga Village begin to worry. Having not seen or heard of an earthquake in ages, the residents gather in the middle of the town in which the village chief has stepped out of his hut and sits on the chair positioned just outside his hut. He proceeds to tell the villagers to remain calm, when an unknown traveler walks through the entrance to the village. This is the beginning of a journey that will traverse to parts unknown of this region outside of Schrade. This is his story._

* * *

"Everyone, remain calm! I don't know why this happened, but that shouldn't cause the village to go into such a fit!" The chief said, attempting to calm the residents of Moga and not worry them more.

They respond by doing so, and quiet down to let the chief speak.

"I know that earthquakes are indeed extremely rare in this area, but we'll be fine. This village has suffered worse than an earthquake, and can take more than that! We've survived monster attacks and other hazards more than this earthquake could ever hope to accomplish, and we shall continue to do so!" He spoke in a leader's tone, and the villagers started to calm down.

"But what should the earthquake happen again?" A man said from the crowd, holding larges pieces of lumber.

The chief looks at him.

"As I've said, this village has seen more harm to it from frequent Jaggi attacks, and won't be brought down just like that. You need not to worry, I'll see to it myself that this village remains in one piece, even should it cost my very life."

The crowd of people cheer up, and smile at their leader.

"Now then, return to what you were doing. If something is out of place, come to me and I shall see what I can do to help."

With that, they all nod, sighs of relief can be heard from the crowd. Their leader is a great man and fought off numerous Jaggi that assaulted the village, despite his age.

As they return to their duties, some of them turn their attention to the cloaked man who just arrived in Moga.

"Who is he?" One of the females said.  
"I don't know.. A traveler?" Another female said.

The man walked up to where the elder was. The chief took note of him almost instantly.  
Then he gives the chief a letter, who proceeds to read it carefully, but doesn't finish reading the letter. He smiles and looks directly at the man.

"So you're the hunter that was sent here to help? Well, glad to have you on board!" The elder says with a big smile on his face.

The man nods, removing his hood to speak to the elder.

"So what's your name, son?"

The man then bows formally.  
"My name is Trace. I was sent here by my master to provide what help I can to this village."

* * *

_The man has an odd coloration to his hair, a bright silver, which is rare to be born with. He's also wearing a hot-looking robe, but he's strangely unaffected by the heat of Summer combined with the thickness of that robe. He also has an odd glove on his left hand, with the sleaves of the robe covering the rest of his arm. It looks suspicious, but most wouldn't care at the moment. His eyes are two different colors (Heterochromia), his right eye is sapphire blue, but his left eye is a neon amber._

* * *

"Yes, as it says by the letter. Sent by M.E.S. Rose of the Loc Lac Hunter Board, correct?" He didn't even finish the letter, but knew of the hunter's master.

"Indeed." Trace responds.

"Loc Lac's pretty far from Moga, hm? It must have been a pain getting here, and on foot no less. You must be tired. Luckily, we have an unoccupied house over there." The elder then points to a lone, medium-sized hut near the dock.

"I thank you for your kindness, Elder. I promise to not be a burden." Trace then bows again. The elder waves his hand side-to-side.  
"Think nothing of it my boy! It's the least we can do for your acceptance of helping our village."

"Well Trace." The elder stands up and holds his arms out.

"Welcome to Moga Village!" The elder shouts in a welcoming tone.

* * *

And that was the first page of my story. This is my first time writing a story, so if something needs to be said, don't hesitate to review and instruct me on what to do.

If this is good enough, I'll continue the series. Until next time, see you.

Page 1 Complete

Next Time - Page 2: The Hunter and the Jaggi Menace


End file.
